


idyllic (in absolute serenity with you)

by softpills



Series: all of me, all of you [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriend Lee Jeno, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softpills/pseuds/softpills
Summary: 𝐢𝐝𝐲𝐥𝐥𝐢𝐜𝘢𝘥𝘫𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦:(𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘰𝘧 𝘢 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘳 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦) 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘥𝘺𝘭𝘭; 𝘦𝘹𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘺, 𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭, 𝘰𝘳 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘲𝘶𝘦.𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘺, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘫𝘦𝘯𝘰 𝘱𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘧 𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘫𝘰𝘪𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶.





	idyllic (in absolute serenity with you)

**Author's Note:**

> so hi guys!! lemondreamies here. this is my first ever short fic posted here on ao3, and i'll be glad if you guys comment after reading this really fluffy fic. enjoy!!

You are absolutely clueless as to how Jeno ended up with you in the shower, but it’s not like you minded at all. It’s just that you were absolutely in a state where you’d rather stand in there alone, and let the harsh drops of cold water drown you in your misery. 

You just had a bad day, and you wanted to think and reflect. 

It started from the moment your professor called out your name, asking you to answer a simple question about the report you just finished presenting, which was about philosophy’s views on the “self”. However, the readings and the topic itself was quite difficult to comprehend and your anxiety level was at its highest point already, leading you to give out an answer that confused everyone more than ever. Though, thanks to your groupmate, Jaehyun who added a few remarks, everyone began to understand the topic little by little. 

You could’ve done better, you thought. It was the same thing you’ve always said, but things never work out the way you want it to. That’s just how life is to you; vicious and cruel, making you feel like shit at every passing moment. 

So today, you find yourself in the shower, trying to wallow in self-pity, but Jeno won’t allow that. No, not in his watch. 

“Mind if I join you, babe?” Jeno asks, his head peeking through the bathroom door, puppy eyes on display knowing that it will definitely convince you in a heartbeat. 

“Uh, sure.” the words go out of your mouth dry, and that bothered Jeno a whole lot.

The thing about Jeno, was that he can sense your feelings with just the words that come out of your mouth. He was that observant, and it sometimes scares you. You remember asking him if he was a psychic during your third date back then, and you never forgot how he almost choked on the fries as he laughed so hard. 

He always knew what you felt or what you were thinking of, even with the simple gestures and actions you do, and that was how he knew he had to get in that shower with you, because something was not right in his radar. 

You quickly undress, ignoring at how Jeno looks at you wide-eyed, definitely caught off guard. You then slip in the shower, letting the cold water wash your skin and hopefully, your worries away too. 

Jeno followed suit, and now both of you were just awkwardly standing there, with your back turned to his. 

“Baby…” he says, slowly reaching out to touch your arm, caressing it slowly as he tries his best to soothe your upset mind and body. 

You turn around to face him and move a step closer, slowly bringing your hands up to his chest then moving it down to his abdomen, lighting a spark on his insides. It stays there for a minute; you’re looking at your hands, contemplating whether to pour out the negativity planted inside of you or maybe just wash up and go. 

Unknowingly, your vision starts to blur and you can instantly feel Jeno’s hands titling your face upward, making you face him. And god, you start to see worry latched on his eyes and you feel so sorry for worrying the fuck out of him. 

You pull away from his hold and start to bump your forehead on his chest, the feeling getting stronger each time you repeat the action.

“I’m” one bump.  
“Such.” another bump.  
“a” then another.  
“faliure.” you let your head rest on his chest, not daring to look up with your eyes filled with tears. 

Jeno wraps his arms around you, his hand particularly holding your head in place in his chest. He then finally hears your cries, which tears up his heart piece by piece with each whimper that comes out from your mouth. 

“Shhh. No, baby don’t say that. You aren’t a failure. You never were, and you never will be.” He whispers, sending shivers down your spine with how sincere his words meant. 

Once again, you pull away from his hold, looking at him fully “I haven’t done anything right. Heck, I’ve been a college student for God knows how long yet I can’t seem to do anything that is up to my standards.”

Jeno sighs, then caresses your cheek with his thumb, “Baby, do you know what quality of yours I love best? It’s the dedication you have in every little thing you do. Sure, it isn’t a lot but I love how it slowly builds your character and mindset with each passing day. You try your best to put a lot of effort in every project, every essay, and every presentation you have. You are worth more than you think. People like you are needed in this fucked up world and please do believe me when I say that you’re already doing so much. I don’t know what happened at school today, but if you did make a mistake or if you kind of regret not doing something that should’ve been done, then it’s okay. You’re okay, (Y/N).” 

At this point, you have no idea if it was water or tears streaming down your cheeks, but what Jeno did say made you feel a little bit better. 

“I’m okay.” You say, nodding to him for reassurance. Jeno nods as well, his hands both at the side of your cheeks, “Don’t dwell on it, love. You’re doing the best you can.” 

You plant a soft kiss to his lips, letting it linger for a second longer then proceeding to reach out for the shampoo bottle on the small rack that hung on the bathroom wall, handing it to him. 

“Please?” you ask, pouting at the slightest bit as Jeno gladly took the bottle from you, smiling widely that leaves his eyes crinkling and looking like they’re smiling as well. 

“As you wish, princess.” 

❀

After dressing up in one of Jeno’s hoodies and a pair of shorts, you plop down to your shared bed and drown yourself with the white comforter that smelled of lavender. You sigh happily, glad that you were able to let out some steam with the very comforting shower you just had with your boyfriend. 

You were brought back to reality when you felt a pair of strong arms snake its way to your waist, holding you close as possible. Jeno puts his chin on your shoulder, occasionally placing sweet kisses to your neck, making you melt with the simple gesture. 

“Thank you for today, Jen.” you say, tiredness beginning to overcome you little by little. You feel his hand running through your hair, gently scratching it and honestly, it’s making you a hundred times sleepier. 

“Anything to make you feel better, princess.” 

You turn your body, pulling him close as you rest your head on his chest, hearing the sound of his heart beating for you, the love of his life. 

“I love you, baby.” You mumble as you slowly drift off to sleep, but not before hearing Jeno say it back with so much love and adoration in his voice. 

“I love you more, starlight.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! i literally wrote this out of impulse after taking a shower myself and i just thought it was a cute thing to write about. hope you guys loved it and i hope you watch out for more of my works!! xoxo, chi


End file.
